Morninglord
|used-by = Divine spellcasters devoted to Amaunator or his aspect Lathander }} Morninglords, formerly known as morninglords of Lathander, are a priestly order of Faerûn. The morninglords of Amaunator and his aspect Lathander are among the Sun Lord's most elite priests. They are dedicated to heal, advise, protect people and destroy the undead. Very often they are travelling preachers who bring the glory of the sun in all dark places of the world and increase people's respect of their church. Culture Morninglords were initially known as the Morninglords of Lathander, reflecting their devotion to Lathander, at the time believed a god rather than his true form, an aspect of the Netherese greater god Amaunator. Since the Spellplague the truth has been revealed but the effects of Amaunator's time as Lathander have left their mark, both on the god and his followers. In addition to the Sunmasters who have devoted themselves since the beginning to Lathander as Amaunator, the Morninglords continue to venerate their god as they always have, carrying on the traditions of their god's "youth." More than Sunmasters, Morninglords draw on the optimistic spirit of Amaunator's Lathander aspect. Fervent in their faith and in their works, Morninglords seek to spread the light of Lathander throughout the world, bringing hope to the dark corners of Toril. To their enemies Morninglords are a visage of fiery doom, bringing the searing light of Lathander's wrath with them, as well as his merciful and soothing blessings. Abilities with radiant power.]] As priests of Amaunator and Lathander, Morninglords acquire their abilities through divine grace, channeling their god's power through a holy symbol. These abilities can, just like the radiance of their god, be both benevolent as well as violent. Naturally, since their god's sphere of influence is the sun and all things related to it, Morninglords are adept very early on at wielding radiant power, dealing light-based damage that becomes more potent the greater their force of personality. With greater training Morninglords learn how to make their foes more vulnerable to these attacks, making their attacks even more deadly. Morninglords are also amongst the most zealous of priests, their fervor allowing them an extraordinary degree of precision in their strikes. The prayers of a Morninglord are often based around focusing the light of their god into deadly attacks as well. The ''pure glow prayer, for instance, allows a Morninglord to literally become a beacon of their god's brilliance, emitting deadly glows of light that burn their foes. Some Morninglords also learn to focus this so far as allow them to see in darkness or protect themselves from undead, an ability sometimes called the aura of radiance. However, not all prayers of the Morninglords are deadly, and the rising sun prayer focuses this divine light into a force for healing, soothing the wounds and spirits of friends and allies. There are several rites known also to Morninglords, many of which, when performed under certain methods, also give a boon to the priests of the sun gods. The Blessing of Dawn is a rite performed by some Morninglords from dawn until noon, which boosts their spirits. Likewise, the Rejuvenation of the Morn is a rite performed once a tenday, during which a Morninglord spends an extra hour praying to Amaunator or Lathander before sunrise. As soon as the sun rises, they are cured of their ills and restored to full health, any injuries they suffer being ridden from them. Notable Morninglords of Lathander * Ghentilara * Haurier Brightshadow * Ombital Duskroon * Prior Athosar References Category:Organizations of Amaunator Category:Organizations of Lathander Category:Paragon paths Category:Prestige classes Category:Specialty priest classes